


Sacrifice

by stardreamer



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's harder to be the one left alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

She lowers the knife and looks at the stranger in her mirror. 

She had known the risks. She had agreed it was worth it, to hazard everything on this one throw of the dice, when the portents were favorable. She had never dreamed that victory would come at such a price. 

She will go there, to the homeland reclaimed in blood and tears. She will live there, where every sight, every move, every breath does not remind her of what she has lost. She will let the others try to comfort her. 

But she will never wear a braid again.

**Author's Note:**

> The real tragedy in this story is that of Dis, who loses everything (including the author's consideration as more than wallpaper).


End file.
